


Renegades

by MoiraShipper



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Clawen, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Claire, Owen, the Indominus Rex and the truck.





	Renegades

_Run away with me_ _, lost_ _souls in_ _revelry_

_Running wild and running free_

_Two_ _kids_ _, you and_ _me_ _and I say_

_Hey hey hey hey, living like we're renegades_

**Renegades-X Ambassadors**

 

In a few minutes, Owen and Barry would be going to the forest with the Raptors, to find the Indominus Rex, and after taking her nephews into the truck, Claire took a deep breath, leaning against the truck, still feeling part of the adrenaline and of the terror of the last few hours, when she saw Owen on his bike, adjusting a few buttons and he lifted his head, his serious eyes finding hers.

And Claire parted her lips, feeling her heart race, remembering their kiss early and he left his bike, approaching her. Claire secretly wished he wouldn't go with the others, she was afraid that something would happen, she had so much to tell him.

"Owen..."

Owen watched Claire, her eyes full of feelings, lips still red from lipstick, and he wished that everything went right on the mission both for the safety of everyone on the island as to be able to see her again, especially after the kiss.

And then he cupped her face, leaning down and kissing her, more slowly than before, feeling one of her hands go to his waist, corresponding to the kiss with passion.

Claire parted her lips, feeling his tongue find her in her mouth as he pressed his free against the truck, his chest then pressing her there as she brought the other hand to his hair, caressing it while their tongues struggled for control.

When they broke the kiss, their faces red from the lack of oxygen, Owen looked at Claire who had a beautiful smile on her lips, her lipstick smudged and then he smiled, bringing his lips to her ear and saying:

"When this is all over, I'll take you on my bike for a new date, more romantic and far from it all..."

"We're going to run away?" She joked, thinking of both of them, living like renegades, her heart warming at his affection, and he laughed, staring into her eyes.

"Yeah... We can even form our own pack, I'll be the alpha-"

"I'm not going to be the beta." She laughed, stroking his hair and then they became serious and she murmured: "Take care out there, okay?"

"I know... And you and the boys don't leave the truck for nothing, I don't want you guys to get hurt."

And Owen kissed her forehead, pulling away and feeling her hand slip from his hair to his arm and hand, squeezing it before releasing it and she went to the truck.


End file.
